1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adjustable bed raiser, to raise one end of a bed, and more particularly towards a portable adjustable bed raiser for health or leisure purposes, that is economical, lightweight, can be used with a standard bed with or without a boxspring, and can be set up and taken down at the user's convenience with a minimum of effort. The invention also contemplates the use of two portable bed raisers for independently raising and lowering each end of a mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hospital, obstetric and other beds which provide for the raising and lowering of the head or foot portions of the bed's mattress are commonly known in the art. These beds have traditionally been expensive, heavy, and mechanically complex, and the apparatus for raising and lowering the mattress is usually integrally constructed with the bed frame itself. This tends to make the bed generally unsightly, especially for use in the home. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,999,920 to Brown, 3,201,806 to Hutt and 3,191,196 to Holm.
The obstetrical bed taught by MacEachern (U.S. Pat. No. 1,280,792) and the operating table taught by Van Dolsen (U.S. Pat. No. 1,361,420) teach beds with pivotably mounted tops wherein the mechanical structure for raising and lowering the tops is an integral part of the frame of the bed.
No portable bed raising apparatus is known that can be conveniently placed under one end of a mattress of a standard bed for raising and lowering that end of the mattress which is simple, reliable and relatively inexpensive that can be quickly and efficiently removed from the bed and conveniently stored for later use.